Skyeward Fanfiction
by inlovewithcrossovers
Summary: This is a Skyeward fanfiction. don't worry its not all about that. There will still be missions and things from the entire team. Its not like Skye and Ward are gonna stop and have a house and children or something. So do not worry.
1. Porcelain Doll

**Okay here comes a new story. Lets start with Skyward. I just have all these ideas for them haha. Hope you enjoy it and review**

Skye was in her room or at least the plane room with almost no space. There was only space for a bed and a couple of her stuff. She was thinking about what Coulson said. About her parents. She finally knew what happened to them and it felt like a relieve. Though it also made her a lot more sadder.

A knock was heard on her door. Skye looks up and frowned. She opened the door. "Ward hey" She softly said and smiles. Ward sits down on her bed side and looks at her. "how are you feeling" He softly said. Skye rolled her eyes she heard that question a thousand times. "I'm fine Ward don't worry about it" She softly said and Ward nodded. "great then let's go to training"

Skye sighed in relieve when he said that. Being the only one not asking further. Well May did not even bother to talk to her but May kind of hated her guts so that made sense. Skye sits up as Ward walked out again. She closed her door. She puts her training clothing off and walked out. On her way she came across Fitz who was just about to say something though she shut him down by saying. "I'm fine"

Skye walked into the training room seeing Ward waiting for her. She smiles softly she kind of started to appreciate his trainings more she did not know why though. Ward looks up when she went down the stairs and smiles. "ready?" Skye nodded and he smiles in reply it was a really small one but it was surely shown. "did you just smiled at me?" She said in a mocking way. Ward rolled his eyes not saying anything. Skye chuckles.

The training was intense. He showered her more things than before. Also things with physical contact. Skye seemed to like it. She did not know why all of a sudden it felt so good being against his body. Though she shuts the thoughts out when she noticed she had them. They trained 2 hours when he told her she learned enough.

She showered and changed her clothing before walking in the livingroom. Everyone was looking at her and she rolled her eyes. She went to the kitchen making something and then walked out of the livingroom again. She knocked on Ward door. He opened it and was surprised to see her here. "can I stay here everyone is looking at me like I need to be sad" Ward nodded and she sits down on his bed.

She closed her door and then looked at what Ward was doing. "what are you reading?" She said curious he looks up at her. "some battling things I still need to show you" He said softly and Skye nodded. "right you are all business" She chuckles. Ward frowned. "whats that suppose to mean?" Skye looks at him. "well you seem like you don't have like feelings at all your like a robot"

Ward should be offended but he wasn't because it was true. "well maybe I do have feelings but I don't show them on my work" He looks serious at her. Skye sighs eating some of her sandwich. "like what?" He rolled his eyes when she said that. "that's none of your business" He softly said. Skye looks at him with a smile "like you having sex with May?" He looks up shocked. How did she knew about that? He thought.

Skye smirked and eats something more before speaking again. "I'm sure you've noticed I'm really good in body langues" She looks serious at you. Ward sits up and swallows. "it only happened a few times" Skye looks at him in a mocking way. "a few times? Oh yeah that makes it better" Skye said in a mocking way. Ward rolled his eyes. "its not like it means something" Skye looks at him in a serious way. "it doesn't?" Ward shakes his head.

Somehow Skye felt weirdly happy about it. She did not know why. Skye looks around his tiny room she then looks back at you. "well I was pretty shocked by it myself. I mean I complained to you about her. I mean how stupid is that" Ward looks at her and frowned. "did you just heard me say it meant nothing? Because you talking bad about her did not effect me" He said determined. Skye sighs. "your probably right"

After she was done eating she left Ward again. Ward frowned. It looked like Skye was jealous or something that he had sex with May. He did not know why it would effect her so much. He sighs shaking his head whipping away every thought of that. "Shield team we have a case" Ward suddenly heard.

He laid the book down and gets out of the room. Running into May. "hey" He said and May looks serious at him. "what happened with you and Skye in there?" Ward frowned when she said that. Was she jealous or something?. "nothing she just found out about you and me" He said pretty fast. May swallows. "great who doesn't know?" May said more to herself then to Ward. Ward frowned. "FitzSimmons are doing weird to" Ward frowned even more now but did not say anything and just left.

The team meets up in the conference room. Coulson talked about the case right away and before the team knew it they we're already going to their case. Everyone left except for Skye. She looks at the Coulson. "could you tell the team I'm not a porcelain doll they are like totally treating me like that" Coulson looks at her. "sure I can do that but you can also tell them yourself" He said to her looking comforting to her. Skye sighs. "I know but every time I say I'm fine they are like totally not buying it" Coulson nodded. "fine"

Skye sighs in relieve but did not leave the room yet. Coulson looks at her curious. "did you know about Ward and May?" She said looking curious. Coulson frowned and nodded. "yes I did how did you know?" Skye smiles softly when he said that. "because I'm smart" Coulson laughs and nodded. "you sure are" Skye smiles softly again. Coulson looked at her. "why did you want to know if I knew? Are you jealous?" Skye looks up shaking her head. "what no I just wanted to know if you knew about it" She said right away Coulson nodded. "well alright then"

Skye smiles uncomfortable to you. When he left the room she sighs. Was she really jealous? She shakes her head of course she wasn't. He was hot though. Skye swallows banning the thoughts out of her mind. She sighs and walked out of the room.

**This was the first chapter hope you like it**


	2. Coulson Knows Alot More Then Them

Okay so I wanted to say to the person who had some comments on my story. I will watch the past present tense a little more. Haha I'm from the Netherlands so please do not be to harsh on me when I do something wrong. Anyway let's go further this one is gonna be pretty funny.

As they we're about to walk out of the plane Coulson stops them. They all turn around. He gave Ward and Skye something. They frown and look up at him. "you are now a married couple" Coulson said. Ward looked surprised though Skye grins. "mm my husband does have great taste" She suddenly said. Ward looks at her totally not amused which made her laugh.

Ward looks up at Coulson once again. May did not really look that happy though. "why the hell do we need to be married?" Ward said to Coulson who smiles softly. "because we need a team on the scene. One that can hack in computers and one who can battle for when it goes wrong" Coulson said and looks at both Ward and Skye.

May walks a little forwards looking at the Coulson. "why not put me and Skye together I can fight to" Coulson looks at May shaking his head. "you do not really look like a mother to Skye" Coulson softly said. Ward looks at May as he saw how cranky she got. Ward did not like it so he looks up at the Coulson. "fine" He said all of a sudden. May looks at him pretty pissed. Though Skye smiles softly.

After that they went of the plane. May did not say anything to anyone and just looks pissed. Skye, Leo and Jemma are talking to each other. While Ward just looks out of the window. In a half our they we're close by the scene. May stops the car getting out while the others followed. There was a car there and some clothing in the back of the car. "have fun" Coulson said and smiles at Skye and Ward.

Skye and Ward get into the car putting their ring on. They both look up at the Coulson. "you will be living next to them. Skye I want you to hack in their webcam looking at stuff they are doing. Ward be nice to Skye I heard they listen in to the people next to them." Ward rolls his eyes and nods. Ward looks at May once who had her arm crossed not looking that pleased. Ward did not know why he suddenly said yes just to piss of May.

After the explanation Ward drives off to go to the house. He looks at Skye once. "you're so totally gonna use this against me are you" He said to her Skye chuckles and nods. "oh yeah" She said in a teasing way. Ward sighs shaking his head. "well do not be surprised when I bite back. You are not gonna have all the fun" Ward said looking determined to her. Skye chuckles. "I would not have it any other way"

After 5 minutes they arrive at the scene. They step out of the car coming across one of the guys right away. "Hey there" Skye said softly and smiles. The guy smiles softly back. "hey you guys are new here?" The guy said and Ward nods. "we just got married actually and we needed a place" Ward said and the guy nods smiling. "well welcome to the neighbourhood and congrats"

Skye smiles softly. "thank you" She softly said and looks at Ward. She looks back at the guy. "I'm Chloe by the way this is Dalton" The guy nods and smiles. He seems really nice but he wasn't that was for sure. "James" He softly said and Skye nods sticking out her hand. He shakes it and then that from Ward.

Skye puts an arm around him. Ward sighs but did the same. "we should hang out sometime." Skye suddenly said. The guy nods. She waves at him before walking into the house. Ward grabs the bags and walks in aswell. Skye grins softly. "this is so cool" She said excited. Ward rolls his eyes. "don't get used to it"

Skye chuckles and looks at him curious. "why do you think the Coulson asked us to do this? I mean he could also get Jemma and Leo to do this" Ward pulls his shoulders up. "I really have no idea" He said really not knowing it. Skye nods and walks upstairs. She unpack her stuff and so did Ward.

In the meantime in the plane Jemma looks up at Coulson. "why did you actually wanted them to be the once going there?" Coulson looks up at Jemma and sighs. "Skye and Ward have some tension between. If its sexual or if its something more than that I do not know. All I know is that they have flirted with each other throughout the whole time Skye has been here. They might not see it themselves yet but I want them to figure it out themselves." Coulson said honestly.

It's good that May wasn't here or she will have a freak out. Jemma thought to herself while she nods. "so it has nothing to do with May and Ward?" Jemma looks curious. Coulson looks at her. "it has everything to do with them" Jemma frowns confused. "the whole May and Ward thing is nothing but a cover up. Ward knows there is some tension between him and Skye. Though because he is her S.O he is searching for anything else to cover up the truth"

Jemma nods understanding it better now. "what about Skye?" Jemma looks curious at her leader. Coulson smiles crossing her arms. "she does not even deny it I mean did you see how happy she was when I said they we're married?" Jemma nods and smiles softly. "though I do not think she knows why it made her so happy." Jemma said and Coulson nods. "no she tries to deny what her feelings are telling her"

**Tada this is the second Chapter hope you liked it. What do you think of Ward/Skye's fake marriage? And Coulson knowing a lot more than Skye/Ward about their feelings? **


	3. Barbecue

**Lets see how Ward/Skye are doing with the fake marriage.**

The next morning Skye woke up. Or at least she tried to. She always had a difficult time waking up. She opened her eyes a little seeing Ward isn't laying next to her anymore. She frowned. Though when she heard the shower she sighs. "Ward hurry up I need my shower to"

A half hour later Ward came out of the shower putting his shirt on while walking out. Skye couldn't help but look at his naked upper body. She looks away though when he looks at her. "seriously your like a girl" Ward grins when she said that. Skye walked towards the shower and closed the door.

An hour and a half later yes Skye needed an hour and a half long to make herself ready. She walked downstairs. She smelled something delicious and walked into the dinning room. She was surprised on what was laying there. Waffles with whip cream, chocolate and strawberry.

Skye sits down still a little surprised until she snapped out of it. "well I did not expect that" Ward grins as he laid the last thing down and sits down. "well you are one of the lucky person who gets to see my cooking skills" Skye grins and nodded.

"I feel special now" She said in a mocking way. Ward shakes his head. "shut it and just eat" Skye chuckles. "okay" She eats from the waffles. "oh my god this is really amazing where did you learn that?" Ward looks up at her. "I didn't. I just always seemed to like it though" Skye nodded surprised.

A few hours later Skye was on the computer again. She was looking at what the people next to her we're doing. Ward went there just a second ago. Asking if they wanted to come to the barbeque later this week. They actually said yes and both Ward and Skye we're pretty surprised.

That day they decided to have the barbeque they came with some beer. Ward was standing at the barbeque now while Skye was talking to their wives. He looks to her sometimes to see if she was doing well she did the same thing. A guy named Noah walked towards him.

"so you and Chloe how long have you known each other?" Ward looks up at the guy. "5 years or so" Noah nodded. He looks up at Skye again. "she is a pretty excitable girl. Don't you ever get annoyed by that?" Ward shakes his head. "no actually that's why I fell for her" Noah nodded looking at the meat. "need any help?" Ward nodded.

Skye was talking to the wife of Noah Priscilla. Skye found out they had a pretty interesting love life. "so you actually do it with another couples while the other is watching?" Priscilla nodded. "its amazing" Skye frowned. "I could never do that to Dalton" Priscilla looks at her. "it's actually pretty fun"

Skye sighs and stood up. "if you will excuse me I will get everyone some more drinks" They all nodded and Skye walked inside. Ward looks up at her and followed her after asking Noah to take over. "these people are really crazy you know I just heard way to much" Ward grins. "why?" Skye looks at him. "Priscilla and Noah are doing it with other couples. Ward frowned.

"yeah I know right" Ward nods and sighs. Ward heard someone come in and walked a little closer to Skye. Skye frowned not noticing anything. He kissed her all of a sudden which made her frown even more. When he stopped and she saw Jack come in she got why he did it.

"Jack hey what is up?" Jack shakes his head. "nothing just needed to go to the toilet" Skye nodded and smiles softly. She looks at Ward. "could you give me the heads up before you move in to me?" Ward grins. "what would that hint be then?" Skye sighs. "I don't know like touch my hair or something" Ward nodded. "right"

Skye swallows and Ward wanted to walked out. Though her voice stopped him in his tracks. "why did you had to kiss me on the mouth?" Ward frowned and rolled his eyes. "don't you think they don't know the difference between a real kiss and a fake kiss?" Skye sighs nodding. "right" She softly said looking at him as he walked out.

Skye was left in the kitchen a little confused. This kiss was pretty weird. She felt something when he kissed her lips. Something she wasn't ready to admit yet. She turned to the kitchen sinks putting some drinks in the glasses. She then walked out again and gave them to the wifes and then to the others.

Ward was at the barbeque again he was still talking to Noah who was still helping him. "so do you two ever have sex with other people then each other" Ward was drinking so he almost spilled it out. "what? No" Noah nodded. "would you?" Ward looks really uncomfortable now. "no of course not why?"

Noah shakes his head. "nothing it's just I never had sex with anyone so lively" Ward swallows and shakes his head. "and you're not going to" He looks serious. Noah puts his hands up in defeat. "okay I get it" Ward looks a little pissed at him. "great" He softly said and went on with what he was doing.

Ward did not really know why he was pissed at Noah asking him. Ward and Skye weren't really together. Then again Ward will never let his Rookie go with such a disgusting guy as Noah. She deserves better than that.

That night was pretty fun though. They ate and they drunk and they talked and Noah and the others didn't seem all that bad. Though Skye and Ward knew better. They knew Jack did not went to the bathroom he actually was putting up camera's. That is what they do with all there neighbours.


End file.
